


I'm Not On A Boat!

by Ember Nickel (primeideal)



Category: Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/Ember%20Nickel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A message."</p>
<p>"What does it say?"</p>
<p>"Free boat ride for two!"</p>
<p>Originally written September 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not On A Boat!

Oh man, get the message ready  
We're about to go down  
Everybody in the world ends up the same way  
Can't stay, don't you know that's how it goes?  
It's the end, time to go.

I'm not on a boat!  
I'm not on a boat!  
Nobody look at me  
Because I'm not on a boat!  
I'm not on a boat!  
I'm not on a boat!  
I only exist  
Cause a couple playwrights wrote!

I'm not on a boat, I'm just not, all right?  
Straight dying in nowhere in a deep dark night  
Busting my mind, and it really gets my goat  
You can't save me now, 'cause I'm not on a boat.

Are we just actors? I'm not on a boat, miss.  
I'm countin' lots of coins and I'm gettin' really rich.  
I got nothin' left, just this kooky costume  
I'm flippin' coins, you at Elsinore  
I'm meetin' my doom.

I'm ridin' out to England but when I get there  
I'm gettin' executed, it isn't really fair  
But this ain't a play, this as real as it gets.  
I'm not on a boat, but I'm not dead yet.

I'm not on a boat, I'm just driftin' through space  
I'm not anywhere, not any sort of a place  
You're the king of Denmark, Highness Claudius  
You're on the shore, why can't you pity us?  
I'm not on a boat, it's not real.

That's all, I'm not on a boat-who are you?  
That's it, this is the end-who are you?  
That's it, I'm gonna die-who are you?  
Were you my boy? Were you my friend? Who are you?

There was a beginning, it's over now  
There's the king of England, we'd better bow  
I forgot the message, it don't matter anyhow  
It's the end of the world, nothing is possible.

Yeah, I thought I wasn't on a boat  
But all I was was not on a boat.  
Pirates, look at me, oh, there goes Hamlet  
Never thought I'd see the day  
When I have nothing left to say  
Is this just a play? Just a charade?

I'm not on a boat!  
I'm not on a boat!  
Nobody look at me  
Because I'm not on a boat!  
I'm not on a boat!  
I'm not on a boat!  
I only exist  
Cause a couple playwrights wrote!


End file.
